Prince Regent George
Prince George, a character in the ''Desire & Decorum'' series, is the Prince Regent of England, son of King George III and Queen Charlotte. Although he is first mentioned in Book 1, Chapter 2, he is first seen in Book 3, Chapter 10. Appearance Prince George has gray eyes, curly dark brown hair, and fair skin. He wears a fur-lined dark gray military coat with epaulettes, royal blue sash, royal gold necklace with royal emblems, and dark gray linen cloth. Personality Queen Charlotte says that while King George III is frugal and prudent, her son is indulgent and has a joie de vivre (buoyant enjoyment of life). According to his servants, he is fond of drink and appreciates women of beauty and wit. However, he is also capricious. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 2: Ties That Bind (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: The Road to London (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: A New Horizon (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Before the Bell Tolls (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 10: By Royal Appointment * Chapter 11: The Game is Afoot (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Tower of Terror (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 13: Love and War (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Anticipation (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: With This Ring * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 17: Wife or Death * Chapter 18: 1817 (Determinant) Relationships King George III King George III is his father. His capacity to rule has been diminished, which is the reason Prince George rules in his place. Queen Charlotte Queen Charlotte is his mother. Your Character When you meet him for the first time in Book 3, Chapter 10, he thanks you for saving him from the plot against him. You can gain relationship points with him, as you do with his mother; however, even if you impressed him, he does not take your warnings or allegations about Comte Renard seriously or above the words of your younger half-brother, Viscount Harry. Prince Hamid In Book 1, Chapter 5, when you first meet Prince Hamid, he tells you that he was fortunate to be invited by the Prince Regent last year to winter with him in the Royal Pavilion in Brighton. Tristan Richards The Prince Regent's spending habits gave former-Duke Richards leverage amongst the commoners and servants. Even though Richards himself was also guilty of indulging, Gideon Payne has to point out that the prince has the support of the nobility so he can get away with it. Gallery DD Bk3 Prince George - full view.PNG|Full View Trivia * The real Prince Regent became King George IV. ** His daughter Princess Charlotte and her marriage to Prince Leopold are also mentioned in Book 3, Chapter 3 and Chapter 11. *** However, their connection is only referenced in-game in Book 3, Chapter 18, if you gained enough Manners to see his coronation after the deaths of both Queen Charlotte and Princess Charlotte. He is then referred to as King George IV. ** His mistress Lady Hertford is also mentioned by Briar in Book 3, Chapter 10. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Royalty Category:World Leaders